Melody Carver
Melody Carver is a character exclusive to the ''Monster High'' novel series by Lisi Harrison. She does not appear in any webisodes or on the Monster High website. Perso ela e uma menina linda cabelos azus Relationships Family * Glory (adoptive mother) * Beau (adoptive father) * Candace (adoptive sister) * Marina (birth mother) Friends * Bekka - Melody's ex-friend * Haylee - Also a ex-friend. Bekka's mousey friend, helped Bekka backstab her, then defriends Bekka in the 3rd book. * Frankie - Becomes her best friend at the end of the first book. * Billy - An invisible boy who later becomes good friends with Melody. * Brett- First non-Carver NUDI member. * Cleo - Befriends her at the end of the second book. Formally bitter rivals. Become good friends due to common hatred of Bekka. * Jackson - Melody's boyfriend and first person and friend she meets in Salem. Broken up briefly but reconciled at the end. * Granite Sanders- A gargoyle. Leadfather's manager. Shared a kiss with Melody. Never dated. Romance Melody falls in love with Jackson, but his other half D.J. isn't interested in her because he likes Frankie. Nonetheless, she and Jackson become a couple by the end of the first book. However, they break-up for a short period of time by the 4th book because Melody chose to go on the road with her band instead of spending the summer with Jackson, but the two got back together after Jackson decided to come along with her and turned himself into D.J. for her. She also shared a kiss with a gargoyle named Granite, who showed the same passion for music as her, but they never got serious. In The Books Book 1 - Monster High linda charmosa Book 2 - The Ghoul Next Door Along with her sister and Brett, Melody forms NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots). Brett decides to make a documentary entitiled 'The Ghoul Next Door' to help the Normie community deal that RAD's exsistence among them. However, the video is sabotaged by Bekka (who was helping Cleo at the time), making it a fear propaganda film instead, forcing the RAD children to go under house arrest again. Manu, one of Cleo's family's servants, mistakes Melody for a relative of a woman he calls Marina and tells her to pass his greeting. He tells her Marina has a large nose and that triggers Melody's questioning whether she could have been adopted. Candance and Melody are accidentally caught up in Cleo's Teen Vogue photoshoot, where Melody ends up using her voice for the first time to control someone, in this case a camel named Humphrey. Book 3 - Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way Melody starts to grow feathers out of her hair, which many mistake for a fashion statement. She also starts to use her voice more, and for good, such as releasing Bekka's control over Haylee. She met a woman named Marina outside a seemingly abandoned house, where she recived a letter of why Marina gave Melody up for adoption, thus confirming her RAD status. According to Marina's letter, she gave Melody up so Melody could grow up to have a free will of her own, free of Marina's powerful influence. Marina still loves Melody very deeply though. It was in fact Doctor Carver who fixed Marina's nose after she broke it playing football, and that's how she found out that the Carvers were looking to adopt. Book 4 - Back and Deader Than Ever With a new lease on life, Melody joins a girl band, where she finds she fits in quite nicely. The band members of Leadfeather had a similar background story like Melody, because they to didn't really fit in school. Melody abused her powers to earn the band a tour around America for the Summer, and started finding herself liking the band's roadie/manager, Granite, a gargoyle. She and Jackson had broken up briefly due to him sacrificing their plans to be counselors at summer camp, but reconciled when he willingly turned himself into D.J. to join on her on Leadfeather's tour. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book-only characters